LLegó San Valentín
by Andii.Salvatore19
Summary: Quien hubiese pensado que mi mejor San Valentín lo pasara junto a Damon Salvatore... Quizás ni Damon, ni San Valentí sean tan malos. Este One-Shot participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"


**N/A: The vampire diaries no me pertenece lastimosamente …. Pero bueno espero que les guste**

**San Valentín **

_Y llego San Valentín, el día más esperado por todas las románticas que se encuentran enamoradas de sus parejas o aquellas que se encuentran esperando al príncipe azul que llegara ese día para hacerlas inmensamente felices. A pesar de eso cierta bruja Bennett no se encontraba en ninguna de las dos categorías, para Bonnie Bennett San Valentín pasaba hacer otro día de problemas y tormentos en el ámbito sobrenatural. Desde su relación fallida con Jeremy y todos los altercados ocurridos en Mistyc Falls con vampiros, brujas, hombres lobos e híbridos, Bonnie no tenía cabeza ni corazón para pensar en el Romance. _

Tantas flores, corazones y parejas la tenían harta, puede que el no estar en una relación no la atormentara pero hasta una persona con tanta paciencia como la suya se cansa de tanto romanticismo, arcoíris y unicornios. ¡Por Dios! Esto era exasperante, ver tantas parejas derramando miel por todo el lugar la estaba matando, lo peor era que sus amigas no ayudaban en nada con su situación, ellas se encontraban de los más felices y acarameladas con sus novios mientras ella era la quinta rueda, la violinista o cualquier otra cosa que estuviese demás.

Dios este día no podría ser más asqueroso- exclamo Bonnie- donde está cualquier ser sobrenatural que cause problemas cuando se le necesita?- se lamentaba la bruja mientras se pasaba sus mano por la cara en un acto de desesperación. Jamás pensó en que algún día quisiera algo como eso, pero es que la situación la sobrepasaba- Hasta podría aceptar la presencia de Damon- susurro.

Me llamabas?- saludo el vampiro mientras asustaba a Bonnie al aparecerle al frente de repente.

Nombra al diablo y este se aparece- comento la bruja con sarcasmo- Que quieres Damon?- pregunto Bonnie más cansada que molesta.

Escuche mi nombre y que cierta judgy necesitaba de mi ayuda y como buen samaritano he venido ayudarte- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

Si, como siempre has sido tan buen samaritano- exclamo Bonnie con sarcasmo- un vampiro homicida ayudando a una bruja que buen chiste- terminó con ironía.

Oh vamos judgy- hablo Damon- estoy seguro que te divertirías conmigo o prefieres quedarte con Barbie vampiro y el perro, o San Stefan y Elena.

Como estaré segura de que no es algún truco- pregunto con un poco de duda. La opción de pasar tiempo con Damon no era de su total agrado pero quedarse con sus amigas y sus parejas era a un peor. Se estaba volviendo loca, realmente estaba considerando pasar tiempo con Damon.

Cuando he intentado hacerte algo- pregunto, la bruja levanto un ceja mientras lo miraba con ironía- está bien, está bien, te prometo que será sin trucos.

Ok, pero donde intentes algo, estas muerto- acepto suspirando. Ok es definitivo había perdido la cordura. Damon sonrío ante la respuesta, estaba satisfecho por lo que agarro a Bonnie y la llevo a su auto, le iba a dar un buen día de San Valentín. No es que le agradara la bruja- si claro, no te agrada te gusta, cállate maldita conciencia- solo que él también estaba aburrido y Elena ni le daba la hora por estar con San Stefan, así que mejor manera de pasar el día que molestando y divirtiéndose con Bonnie.

Jamás creyó llego a pensar esto pero realmente se la estaba paseando bien con Damon, nunca desde que tuvo la desgracia- el placer dirían otras- de conocer al mayor de los Salvatore pensó en que podrían llevarse civilizadamente o incluso pasarla bien como ahora. Pero es que con su actitud arrogante y ególatra daba mucho que desear y provocaba darle un aneurisma cada dos segundos, el tipo era un imbécil cuando quería pero por primera vez se portaba de buena manera y se lo pasaba de maravilla, es cierto que habían discutido pero se divirtió haciéndolo, Damon hasta le había ganado un gato de peluche a la feria que habían asistido, se río, jugo, todo resulto fabuloso por muy loco que sonase, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su cita, por así decirlo, era Damon Salvatore el vampiro psicópata homicida que distaba mucho de ser confiable.

Sabes no creí decir esto en mi vida, pero realmente disfrute pasar la tarde contigo- comento Bonnie mientras llegaban a la casa de la bruja.

Si te soy sincero no pensé que saliera bien la cita- dijo sonriendo sinceramente- pero me alegro que lo hallas disfrutado- terminó haciendo a sonreir a la bruja.

Bueno, fue divertido pero ya me voy a dormir mañana hay clase- señalo- gracias por el gato, de verdad.

Fue un placer- contesto sonriendo seductoramente, Bonnie quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa, y sin saber cómo se fueron acercando hasta besarse, fue aunque parezca extraño tierno, cosas que no se esperaba de Damon con lo apasionado que es. Se separaron cuando se hizo necesario el aire, se miraron y sonrieron.

Buenas noches Damon- Empezó despidiéndose Bonnie- gracias por la cita.

Fue todo un placer Bonnie- respondió sonriendo mientras se alejaba de la casa y entraba al auto.

Bonnie entro a la casa después de que Damon se hubiese ido, cuando subió a su habitación tenía una sonrisa enorme y un único pensamiento en la cabeza. _Fue un buen San Valentín después de todo._


End file.
